According to statistics, more than 70% of traffic accidents on highways are caused by punctured tires. However, only less than 10% of drivers have a habit of initiatively checking tire conditions of vehicles. As seen, abnormality issues of vehicle tires have long been a main problem that is difficult to prevent for all drivers. Therefore, it is a research and development focus as how to establish a tire pressure sensing auxiliary system for constantly monitoring tire conditions and immediately reminding drivers in events of abnormal tire conditions to further prevent accidents and casualties.
A conventional tire pressure monitory auxiliary system usually includes a plurality of tire pressure sensing modules. The tire pressure sensing modules sense respective tire conditions of a vehicle, and immediately remind a user through a beeper or an alarm light when the tire conditions of the vehicle are sensed abnormal. However, a conventional tire pressure monitoring system is incapable of quickly feeding a user with tire condition information of any tire.